leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
League of Legends Wiki:Manual of Style
This Manual of Style outlines a standard of clean, consistent formatting for articles in League of Legends Wikia. The formatting described here is a guideline and can be overridden where circumstances warrant it. These guidelines will never be unerringly perfect for every situation. However, please try your best to keep to the advice outlined in this article so others may use your edits as an example when creating and editing their own articles. These guidelines are a summary of the most important guidelines for the League of Legends Wikia, but a more expansive set of guidelines can be found on Wikipedia at Wikipedia Manual of Style. Grammar and Punctuation When writing articles it is important to follow these rules of the english language: #Don't use netspeak or any similar slang. We are compiling a professional resource for League of Legends fans. #Keep your writing around a 6th Grade reading level. You don't need to fill it with big words just to make it sound smarter, especially if you're not certain how the word should be used. #Vary your words. When writing, try to vary the words you use and the length of your sentences. It makes things sound more interesting. #Capitalize words when appropriate. (see below) #Use correct punctuation. This includes commas, periods, quotation marks, and apostrophes. (see below) #Know the difference between homophones: there, their, and they're; here and hear; it's and its; who's and whose. Capitalization #Capitalize the first word of every sentence. (eg. Annie uses mainly her spells, instead of normal physical attacks.) #Capitalize proper nouns. (eg. Steve Mescon) #Capitalize the first, last, and important words in a title. (eg. "League of Minions") For a full list visit [http://grammar.ccc.commnet.edu/grammar/capitals.htm Capital Community College's ''Guide to Grammar and Writing] #Capitalize all the words in the Champions' Article title (eg. "Twisted Fate The Card Master") Punctuation In addition to basic punctuation, it is important to know how to punctuate titles. Titles are always either in italics or inside quotation marks. Italics Italics are used for large works like games, movies, comics and books. :Examples: :*''League of Legends: Clash of Fates'' :*''League of Minions'' To use italics on Wikia place two single quote marks before and after the title: :League of Legends: Clash of Fates These are single quotes ('), not double quotes ("). Alternately, highlight the title you want to put in italics with your mouse and click the "I''" button in the toolbar above the edit box (in between the B for bolding and AB for the Internal link). Quotation Marks Quotation marks are used to enclose things that are part of a larger work, such as items and champions. :'Examples:' :*"B.F. Sword" :*"Alistar The Minotaur" A shortcut to add quotation marks around a title is to click on the set of quotation marks in the Edit Tools below the edit box. This will put a set of quotation marks into the edit box. You can also highlight a title and click the quotation marks to add them. This works with many of the other items in the Edit Tools box. Links To link to another article inside League of Legends Wikia, you must put [[]] around it. To link to an article in Wikipedia, use wikipedia: and put the article title inside. If an article does not exist by that name, the link will show up as dark red, like this. External links will show up as blue. You only need to link to another page once in any given article. Most of the time this is the first time that article's title comes up, but there are some exceptions to this. :'Examples:' :*Annie The Dark Child :*the wikipedia entry for the game. Champion Articles *In the Story section, link to an article the first time it appears even if it's been linked to previously. Links to Champion Articles When referencing a champion, a majority of the time they can be referred to by just their name leaving the title away, e.g., Twisted Fate instead of Twisted Fate The Card Master. To assist with creating links inside pages, redirects have been established for the characters with unique names (Master Yi, Nunu, Janna Windforce, etc.). This reduces the amount of typing without affecting the appearance of a link. :'Examples:' :*'Twisted Fate' works just the same as 'Twisted Fate The Card Master' and 'Twisted Fate' If it is necessary to have the link display something other than the title of the link, that information should be placed after the pipe (the vertical bar) inside the link: 'first map. Naming Articles Note that Wikia handles capitalized words differently than lowercase words. Entering them into search will bring up two different articles. * Article names should be in singular form, not plural. * The titles of articles about individual characters should be the name by which the character is most commonly known in their corresponding series. * Unless the name of the article contains (or is) a proper noun, none of the words should be capitalized. * Topics should always use lower case letters after the initial capitalization unless the word is always capitalized, and: Champions There are a few simple rules to follow when naming a character article. #Champions are named using first and last name if both are known, i.e. Shaco The Demon Jester. #If a Champion's title is not known from a official source, then it is all right to use only a first name, i.e. Urf. #If a Champion's name is not known from a official source, then it is all right to use only the title, i.e. The Blind Monk. You may want to create redirects for common address of a character. For example: *Redirect Morgana Le to Morgana Le The Fallen Angel *Redirect Cardmaster to Twisted Fate The Card Master *Redirect Guinsoo to Steve Feak Administrators may move articles without consultation if they do not conform to the Character Naming Policy. Items Item articles are named for the items precisely as they are presented in-game. Each item in the shop has the title and it must be titled exactly as written. '''This includes capitalization and punctuation, but does not include the quotation marks around the title. Please note that it may be appropriate to create redirects from one or two common misspellings or mis-capitalizations of titles to make users' searches easier. Administrators may move articles without consultation when they don't conform to the Episode Naming Policy. Images *Right-alignment is preferred to left- or center-alignment. *If there are too many images in a given article, consider making a gallery with a level two heading. *Use captions to explain the relevance of the image to the article. *Make large images a thumb. *Specifying the size of a thumb image is not recommended. Uploading Images *Please name your files descriptively to avoid confusion. Uploading an image with the name "0239235jgjgkdgdf" will be deleted. *'Do not upload images we already have'. If you plan on uploading an image, look around the Super Smash Bros. Wiki first to see if it has already been uploaded by someone else. Captions Complete sentences in captions should always end in a period. If the caption is not a complete sentence, it generally should not have a period at the end. Captions should also not be italicized. Point of View Articles on the League of Legends Wikia are written from an in-universe point of view as if the person, object, or event actually existed or occurred. *Use tense the same way a standard encyclopedia would. *Real World information inside cannon articles should be indented and italicized or preferably located at the beginning "Background Information" section. This information is covered by the Real World point of view. Real World Point of View The real world point of view applies to articles that that are written about companies, Riot Games employees, events, or other game information which are not part of the core League of Legends universe. They should be written the same as a standard encyclopedia entry in present day. All of these articles are marked with a tag. For all articles where it is necessary to include a link to an external site for a real-world article, use italics for books, movies and songs. Use regular text for all other links. Examples: :* Google — non-italicized link :* Riot Games — italicized link to the company article Sources When writing an article, you must cite a source (an interview or something similar) you must cite it via reference tags. :"I can unequivocally state that not only is League of Legends easy to pick up and play..., but it's insanely fun as well""From PC Preview - League of Legends: Clash of Fates. If you use any resource, please list your sources in a section titled "Sources" at the end of the article with Category:Help